


before you go

by 6am



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: The Winter Troupe has a sleepover on stage before the holidays.A3! Rarepair Week Day 2 : Sleepover
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	before you go

**Author's Note:**

> (still doing the splits and holding my azumare propaganda week sign) this ones a mess

The stage is so _incredibly_ uncomfortable to do anything besides act on. Azuma looks over to where Hisoka has knocked out fully with nothing but a blanket that's been set on the floor and can't help feeling just a touch jealous . Even with the cushiest futon he could find and an extra thick blanket he still can't manage to be comfortable just sitting, much less sleeping. 

"It'll be fun! Sakuya-kun and the Spring Troupe still do it all the time." Tsumugi's cheery smile had been too bright to turn down, and even now with the theater much colder than the dorms he's still just as sunny while helping Guy make a proper sleeping spot for Hisoka. 

Someone settles down next to Azuma, the familiar weight of Homare's skinny arm draping across Azuma's shoulders. 

"I'm not sure it's even worth it to try and wake him," he muses, "Hisoka-kun sleeps even more heavily at night. Should we cocoon him instead?"

Azuma chuckles at the thought of Hisoka's peaceful face poking out from a swaddle of futons and thick blankets. "Maybe Tasuku can roll him over? I guess it's hardly a sleepover without someone falling asleep early."

"Hardly a sleepover when half of us are leaving before _this one_ is going to wake up." Tasuku says with a huff, dropping the last of the blankets and pillows next to Hisoka. Hisoka only moves enough to grab one of the pillows and manages to get the corner under his head before Tasuku starts trying to pull on it. 

It does eventually become more like a sleepover. Homare has secured some hot chocolate and Guy an electric kettle, the tiny marshmallows in the powdery mix enough to finally keep Hisoka awake enough for a few rounds of cards and a full round of teasing Tasuku over the video Tsumugi had managed to take last winter of him babytalking Zabi to tempt the dachshund into eating a piece of cheese. 

The excitement dies down gradually, a bit of a perk to having only adults in the troupe and each of them varying levels of responsible. Tsumugi and Tasuku are whispering to each other about the best travel route, and Guy has finally stopped fussing with Hisoka's sleeping arrangement and nodded off himself. Azuma rolls onto his back with a bitten back sigh, trying and failing to make the hard stage underneath more comfortable. 

Homare shuffles next to him, chuckling at Azuma's more pointed wiggling now that he knows Homare is awake. "Can't sleep?"

Azuma looks over with a frown. The glow from Tasuku's phone is just enough to illuminate Homare's sleepy smile, making it easy for Azuma to reach over and slowly twirl the longest part of Homare's hair around his fingers. 

"That's my line. I guess I'm too spoiled to be sleeping on anything besides a bed."

"Hmm... should we try to sneak out? Like thieves in the night, sneaking our way through these aisles to make our great escape, and then--"

"Arisugawa." Tasuku says at full volume to cut him off, Tsumugi's burst of giggles effectively sealing their fate on the chilly floor of the stage. Homare sighs as loudly as he can. Azuma cracks a smile when Tasuku chucks a stray marshmallow in their general direction. 

"It'll be fine, darling, but thank you for planning an escape on my behalf." Azuma rolls to put his back facing Homare, ignoring the ache in his shoulder when he looks back at his boyfriend. "But it's awfully cold... if only we had a plan to keep me warm instead... it'd be a shame if I were to freeze to death right here..."

Another marshmallow flies much too high over their heads. Tsumugi fails to entirely smother his laughter into his pillow. 

"Hopefully this plan won't be so rudely shot down." The smile on Homare's face is obvious just through his voice as he scoots closer and gingerly drapes an arm over Azuma's middle. "Is this alright..?" He asks, suddenly much more quiet and much more shy. Homare is really too cute, even if it's showing through how unsure he is about affection. 

Azuma snuggles in, placing his hand over Homare's. "It's perfect." The stage falls quiet again, and Tasuku turns his phone off once the plan to return home is settled. Azuma tries to ignore how much he's going to regret this little adventure tomorrow in favor for how easy Homare's breathing is just over his shoulder, how perfectly cozy their own blanket cocoon has become. He's nearly drifting off when he realizes Homare is whispering something. 

"Mmn?" Oops. Not words. At least Homare can't see the little line of drool that Azuma can feel at the corner of his mouth. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Homare asks again, hesitating between words. The arm still slung over Azuma pulls him even more firmly to Homare's chest. "You're still more than welcome to join me if you'd like."

"If you're wanting me to meet your parents you can just ask."

Homare breathes a quiet laugh that tickles the back of Azuma's neck. "I do think a visit might be in order soon, but that's not what I meant."

Azuma's heart leaps at the thought, but his stomach goes funny when he really thinks about Homare's words. The last time the dorms had emptied out for winter holidays hadn't been easy, but now there's even more people staying here. He's made plans with Sakuya and Guy to do what little gardening Tsumugi's leaving behind, and Hisoka has already been carefully sticking close as the dates come ever closer. It will still be lonely, but nothing like being totally alone. 

Azuma ducks his head and lets his lips brush over Homare's knuckles as he speaks. "I'll be just fine, Homare, I promise. You going to see your family won't kill me." Homare stays quiet, his forehead resting against the nape of Azuma's neck. "... keep your phone on you? It won't be so bad if you're only a text or call away."

"Of course, love." Homare kisses his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the spot before he sighs again. "I'm going to miss you terribly, I wouldn't dream of not being able to talk to you easily."

Azuma's eyes start to burn just a bit, his attempt to laugh it off short and breathless. "Then enjoy me while you're still here, hm? And wake me up before you leave so I can see you off."

"Shall I carry you back to your bed in the morning?" Homare asks so sincerely. Azuma's laugh is almost too loud this time. 

"Can you actually carry me?"

"... shall I ask Tasuku-kun to carry you back to your bed in the morning?"

"I'll survive walking on my own," Azuma snickers, trying to make out where Tasuku's shape is to see if he's going to through another marshmallow. "All I'll need is a few kisses to keep me going."

Homare presses a few more to where he can reach; over Azuma's shoulders, his neck, some into his hair. "Then I'll be more than happy to deliver."


End file.
